In recent years, thin, light, and low-power-consumption display devices typified by liquid crystal display devices have been remarkably widespread. Under such circumstances, it is a shared challenge to reduce electric power consumption by various display devices. A display device that has a higher refresh rate consumes more electric power accordingly.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a drive frequency of a drive signal supplied from a driving circuit of a liquid crystal display device is modulated in accordance with a temperature of a liquid crystal display panel. With the technique, an attempt is made to achieve lower electric power consumption by a liquid crystal display device.